Nozomu Fuse
Nozomu Fuse (布施望 Fuse Nozomu) is the chief of a detective agency, a former Interpol agent, and potential romance option in ''True Love Sweet Lies''. He is the chief of Fuze Investigations, a detective agency located in Tokyo, Japan. Biography Nozomu Fuse was born on March 7th. Prior to starting Fuse Investigations, he was a law enforcement officer for the National Police Agency in Japan. It was at the National Police Agency where he met Commissioner Namioka, the head of the Criminal Investigation Bureau and the unknown man photographed in your crime scene photos. He was hired as a detective at Interpol due to his connections with the commissioner and he soon relocated to Lyon, France, where their headquarters are located. Eventually, he quit working as a detective for Interpol and returned to Tokyo, Japan where he began Fuse Investigations. Since then, he's worked as the chief and mainly focuses on paperwork rather than fieldwork. Season One Pictured Incident It was revealed that Nozomu was romantically involved with his partner, Rika Totsuka, while he was a detective at Interpol. She was killed protecting him from gunfire during a confrontation with a fleeing suspect. Later, he was told that she found evidence of corruption among the higher ranking detectives at Interpol and was murdered to protect those detectives. Nozomu quit working for Interpol shortly thereafter, unable to serve for the organization responsible for her death, and moved back to Japan. It was then that he started his own detective agency, Fuse Investigations, as a way to investigate his late lovers case secretively. Characteristics Unlike the other detectives, his kindness towards you isn't because he ultimately hopes to deceive you; he is genuinely a caring and thoughtful person. Screenshots Nozomu Fuse character description (1).jpg|Nozomu's character description Nozomu Fuse character description (2).jpg|“His seductive lie...” Nozomu Fuse screenshot (1).jpg|Nozomu's business attire, Pictured Incident Nozomu Fuse screenshot (2).jpg|Nozomu's casual attire, Pictured Incident Nozomu Fuse screenshot (3).jpg|Nozomu's formal attire, Pictured Incident Nozomu Fuse screenshot (4).jpg|Nozomu's sleepwear, Pictured Incident Gallery Season One= } Nozomu Fuse - Pictured Incident (1).jpg|“I'm just happy I get to eat breakfast with a cute girl.” Nozomu Fuse - Pictured Incident (2).jpg|He's staring up at the sky, entranced and not bothered by the rain. Nozomu Fuse - Pictured Incident (3).jpg|“I finally understand... what Rika felt then.” Nozomu Fuse - Pictured Incident (4).jpg|“...Can I kiss you?” Nozomu Fuse - Pictured Incident (5).jpg| - Romantic Interlude= } Nozomu Fuse - Romantic Interlude (1).jpg| - Trouble In Paradise= } Nozomu Fuse - Trouble in Paradise (1).jpg| Nozomu Fuse - Trouble in Paradise (2).jpg| Nozomu Fuse - Trouble in Paradise (3).jpg| Nozomu Fuse - Trouble in Paradise (4).jpg| Nozomu Fuse - Trouble in Paradise (5).jpg| - Living With Him= } Nozomu Fuse - Living With Him (1).jpg| }} |-| Season Two= } Nozomu Fuse - Captured Hearts (1).jpg| Nozomu Fuse - Captured Hearts (2).jpg| Nozomu Fuse - Captured Hearts (3).jpg| Nozomu Fuse - Captured Hearts (4).jpg| Nozomu Fuse - Captured Hearts (5).jpg| - Captured Hearts Epilogue= } Nozomu Fuse - Captured Hearts Epilogue (1).jpg| }} |-| Special images= Nozomu Fuse - His POV (1).jpg|His PoV Nozomu Fuse - Follow Your Heart (1).jpg|Special image from Follow Your Heart Trivia *Nozomu, along with Naomasa, undergoes a change in his age when his story was released in English. In Shinjitsu no Koi wa Amai Uso Kara, he is 39 years old. Category:Nozomu Fuse Category:True Love Sweet Lies Category:Characters Category:Main characters